Angels of Mine
by Midnightstarlight23
Summary: Tony has secrets that the team don't know. What are those secrets? And why is he going on Vacation without the team knowing? What happens when he comes back from his getaway?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

**So yeah new story bad very bad me but i couldn't help it. It wouldn't leave me alone so i had to write it. So here's what i came up with. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1**

**Enjoy! **

Anthony Dinozzo walked tiredly up to his apartment it was one of those days that he wished that the elevator wouldn't keep breaking down. All he wanted was to get home to bed and sleep for days, but it wasn't possible.

Not since five months ago but he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Getting his apartment key out of his coat pocket he unlocked the door. He could hear the murmur of the T.V. playing as he walked in dropping his stuff by the door not bothering with it. He headed to the living room where the T.V. was as he near it he could hear giggling.

He smiled at the sight in his living room. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and the giggling stopped as he watched amused when he saw them jump and turn in his direction wide-eye.

"Anthony!" Mrs. Wellstone exclaimed shocked. " You scared me."

Tony chuckled as he walked in and sat on the other side of the couch. "Sorry."

"Its alright dear." She said. " How was work?'

He sighed and looked at the television to see that the news was playing.

"That bad huh?" she asked watching him closely she knew of what had been going on at his job and hope she never met his co-workers because she was going to tell them what she thought of them.

"It was okay." He replied not looking at her.

She was about to responds when a giggle interrupted her. Both of them turned at the sound and smiled.

Tony reached over and took his baby girl that was sitting in her lap who was reaching for him.

Hugging the little girl close to his chest. "Hi Sweet Angel." He whispered to the little girl that was snuggling into him.

Mrs. Wellstone smiled watching them.

Tony felt someone watching him; he looked up and saw Mrs. Wellstone watching him and smiled at her then looked back down at the baby girl in his arms.

"You're a great father Anthony." She said softly.

He looked back at her startled he didn't know what to say except "Thank you."

She nodded and smiled.

She knew that he had doubts about being a father but what first time father wasn't. He would make an excellent father that she was sure of. He didn't give himself much credit.

Tony thought about what Mrs. Wellstone said he wasn't sure if he was a good father but one thing he knew is that he loved his little girl and always would. He would protect her with everything he got because he wasn't letting anyone hurt what is his.

A cry was heard from the bedroom.

He turned to Mrs. Wellstone he saw that she was getting up. "I got it." He said standing up and adjusting the baby in his arms.

"You sure dear?' she asked

"Of course." He said nodding his head as he headed for the bedroom.

"Okay I'll just heat up dinner for you."

Tony paused and looked back to Mrs. Wellstone to decline and that he could get it himself.

"Not one word Anthony." She responded with her back to him as enter the kitchen. "Go and see what's going on."

He snapped his mouth closed disbelieving and watched her disappear into the kitchen. Sighing he turned and continue to the bedroom when the cries became more persistence.

He walked into the bedroom where the cries were coming from he walked towards the crib by the window and looked in to see his son crying his eyes out.

"Hey buddy what's up with you huh?" he asked gently as he laid his now sleeping daughter in the crib next to her brother's crib. He went and pick up his crying son and cuddled him closely as he rocked him and checked if he needed a change or was hungry but it was neither. So he started pacing around the room and checked on the other crib that held his other son who was sleeping peacefully.

As he walked around the room that once was a guest bedroom but now housed three cribs a dresser, changing table, and two toy boxes already filled with toys. He head re painted the room a cream color with brown since he hadn't what he was going to have. There were also teddy bears along the walls with the name of each of the baby's name right on top their cribs.

He looked back down at his son who was falling back asleep and smiled and kissed his forehead and went lay him down in his crib.

He kissed them all good night and headed to the door he looked back at his children who were sleeping peacefully.

A year ago he never thought that he would be a father a single father at that. Especially not to three babies but now he didn't know what he would do without his babies in his life.

He thank god that he has them. And he was going to try to be the best father his children deserve.

…

Walking into the kitchen he could smell spaghetti his stomach growled loudly. He blushed when Mrs. Wellstone turned and smiled knowingly at him.

"Its ready. Why don't you take a seat and eat."

She placed a plate filled with spaghetti on the table where she had a beer for him already.

"Thanks." he said as he took a seat and started eating. "This is delicious, Mrs. Wellstone." He exclaimed happily.

"Your welcome Anthony. I'm glad you liked it and please call me Beth," she replied laughing.

"Thank you Beth." He smiled gratefully at her. She nodded and went back to cleaning up as Tony finished eating.

Once the kitchen was clean and Tony was stuffed. She turned to Tony who was standing up from the table.

"Alright dear its time for me to go home it's getting late and I know you're tired and need your rest." She said. "Oh I almost forgot. I packed the children's stuff that you tasked me to they are in the closet by the door. I'll be by tomorrow to see you off alright?"

Tony listened closely and nodded his head. "Thank you for doing that for me that way I wont be going crazy packing for three kids. We'll probably be gone for a month but I don't know yet but I will let you know.'

"That is fine Anthony you deserve this vacation so enjoy it." She replied as she headed to the door picking up her purse. "Okay get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." He said as she closed the door after her.

He locked up headed to his room turning lights off as he went. He checked on the babies before he went to bed and get some sleep before he had to be up feeding three hungry babies.

**Like it?**

** Want more let me know. **

**Oooo where do you want Tony to go on vacation? let me know and i'll consider cuz i still have no idea where to send him. i would love your ideas and got any cute boy names for Tony's sons? I already have his daughters name but I'm not telling until you give me some ideas for boys names that aren't used to often.**

**Can't wait to see what you guys have to say? **

**Until next chapter.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone.**

**So I got a new chapter. Yay!**

**I want to say Thanks for the review, alerts, and adding it to your favorites. I was surprise how many of you like this story. Someone said that it was farfetched for giving Tony three babies at ones. I'm Sorry you think that. But I've been in love with the idea of triplets for a while and I wanted to challenge Tony. I know he could do that. he would be an excellent father.**

**Alright the babies have names.**

**On with the story then.**

**Enjoy!**

He laid in bed staring at the ceiling lost in thought. He smiled softly when he heard a little whine from one of the other occupants on the bed.

Gently moving to lay on his side he watch his babies sleep, well two out of three were sleep as his youngest son was kicking his little feet and cooing at nothing.

"Hey little man aren't you tired." He said softly rubbing his sons stomach gently trying to lure him back to sleep but his son just kept on babbling more. Chuckling at his son he turned to look at his sleeping son and daughter who were beside his wide-awake son.

He still couldn't wrap his mind that he was a father, especially a father to three beautiful babies. He never thought that he would be responsible for the life of three lives that would depend solely on him. But here he was a single father to three babies.

And he wouldn't change it for nothing.

…..

Five months ago

He was happy to finally be able to go home. They had spent the entire day going through cold cases after finishing their reports from the case they had closed yesterday. He hadn't mind cold cases it allowed him to think about all the change his life will he going through in a two weeks.

But the day was now over and now all he wanted to do was go home and sleep for a day or two. He neared his car and was about to open the door when his cell phone started ringing. Opening the door he threw his bag on the passenger seat before getting his phone out of his pocket.

"Dinozzo." He said as he slid in the driver seat.

"Is this Agent Dinozzo?" The voice on line asked.

Confused he said. "Yes this is he. Who is this?"

"Oh I'm sorry Agent Dinozzo, My name is Lea I'm a nurse at George Washington University Hospital. I was told by Miss Parks to call you and inform you that she's in Labor."

As soon as he heard that she was nurse he knew that tonight he would become a father. That scared him but at the same time he was excited.

"Agent Dinozzo, Agent Dinozzo. Are you still there?" He blinked when he heard Nurse Lea calling him.

Clearing his throat. "Yeah I'm here. Tell Miss Parks that I will be there shortly."

"Alright Agent Dinozzo." She said before hanging up.

Tony sighed throwing his cell on the passenger seat and leaned at on the wheel. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father in a few hours. _Could he do it?_

…

Fifteen minutes later he was walking through the doors of George Washington University Hospital. Heading for the reception desk he asked what floor was the maternity ward. The nurse sitting at the desk told him to go to the fifth floor.

He headed for the elevator and called for it the doors atomically open. Guess he didn't have to wait for it. As the door open on the fifth floor he got off and looked around, people were walking around happily. He nervously headed to the desk.

"Hi I'm Tony Dinozzo. I'm looking for Laura Parks' room."

"Oh yes we told you would be arriving she's in room 523. We'll be in there to prep her for delivery in 10 minutes." She told him as he headed to her room.

"Thank you." he said over his shoulder. Standing at the door, he took a deep breath and let it go when he knocked at the door and opening it, stepping inside where the mother of his children was resting.

"Hey." He whispered. Laura looked at him with pain filled eyes and tried to smile but turned into a grimace. She was exhaust, which meant she had been here for a while now.

"Hi."

Before they could say anything else a nurse walked in to take Laura to the delivery room. Taking her hand as they wheeled her out of the room he followed. He knew that her family wasn't here and pissed him off.

…..

Three hours later Tony was sitting in front of three cribs that held his babies. He watched fascinated, as these three little beings were his. He was a father and it scared him as nothing else did but he was excited as well.

Years ago he had promise him self that if he ever had kids he would love them no matter what and he wasn't going to turn into his father.

He was interrupted in his musing by someone clearing their throat. Looking up he saw a nurse that had been the room when his babies were born. He smiled at the nurse.

"Agent Dinozzo."

"Tony, please."

She smiled and nodded her. "Tony we were wondering if you had names yet. So we could start processing the paper work."

Names yes he did have names. Had them since he found out he was having two sons and a daughter.

Looking back at them he smiled gently. He nodded to the first crib that held his oldest son. From the corner of his eye he saw the nurse get a notepad.

"His name is Braden Alexander Dinozzo." He said running a finger down his sons cheek. Turning to the next crib he did the same to his daughter.

"Her name will be Savannah Sofia Dinozzo."

Then he turned to the last crib and did the same as he did with his older brother and son. " And he's Riley Michael Dinozzo."

The nurse smiled fondly as he saw the adoration and love in the Agent eyes when he looked at his babies. _ He will be an excellent father. _

"Those are beautiful names Tony. I will go get started on the birth certificates and get you copies." Tony only nodded as she walked away.

…

A cry brought him out of his memory of the birth of his babies.

"What's wrong?" he said turning Riley on his side and rub his sons back.

He watched his son eyes blink sleepily. "You going to sleep now little man?" he whispered to his now sleepy son. A few minutes later Riley was asleep.

He lifted his head to look at the clock that read it was 3:35 a.m. he only had 3 hours to sleep before he had to get up before he left. He wanted to leave early so he could be in New York early before his cousins left work.

Getting comfortable and making sure his babies didn't roll off the bed he settled down to get some more sleep.

….

When Tony woke up a few hours later he saw that his babies were still asleep. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:15 it was time to get up and get ready to hit the road before Gibbs showed up.

He didn't want anyone from his team to know about his children at least not yet well only two of them knew but he knew they wouldn't tell anyone without his permission.

He was about to step in the bathroom when he heard a knock at the door and a familiar voice called out to him.

"Anthony." He sighed in relief for a second he thought that it was Gibbs.

He turned and headed to the kitchen where he heard Mrs. Wellstone was.

Time to get this show on the road.

**Like it?**

**Let me know what you think?**

**Like the names?**

**Next chapter. Tony leaves and Gibbs comes knocking. Huh wonder where he's going? can I go too? I need a vacation.**

**TBC**


End file.
